Intertwined Paths
by TereZa95
Summary: ONESHOT Why hadn't he killed her? She could chill whatever she wanted, but had she chilled him? They had met many times throughout their lives. Sesshomaru, will you ever see her again? READ IT I suck making summaires :


Sadly, I'm not owner of any of these amazing characters

Hey, this is my first English story, so I hope you like it... Sorry for the spelling, I'm not a native speaker, I am in vacations so I forgot everything I knew :) and the original story (Caminos entrelazados) was written late, so the traduced one (this one) was written even latter (it's 2:00 am. in Chile, my beautiful country), so I'm almost sleeping! Anyway, I hope you get the main idea

Touran is the partner that most convinces me for our beloved Sesshomaru (although I think he is biologically unabled to feel love) because they are sort of similar, and I like her :D

Enjoy :)

**Intertwined Paths**

He had never met her. He only had heard of her from the stories that his father's friends, and mainly Myoga, had told him. That she had fought against his father, under the command of her Master, who had been killed in battle afterwards by him. That she was the eldest of her brothers. That she ruled the ice and cold. Sesshomaru hadn't had the opportunity of proving these facts with his own eyes because he just hadn't fought in the battle.

They were only myths.

The first time he saw her, was when her tribe, the panther tribe, had sought revenge for their Master's death. As his honorable father was dead, it was over his shoulders the task of leading the Western army, which had the 'help' of Royokan and his soldiers, in defense of their lands.

There he knew that her name was Touran, and that she was the leader.

There he noticed that their personalities were very much alike.

She knew how to fight, and could freeze whatever surrounded her. Fortunately, her band escaped. But Sesshomaru hadn't won; he knew this by the great amount of corpses belonging to his army that laid on the field. And that idiot of Jaken was blind enough to go bragging around about their 'great victory'…

To make things worse, the filthy mutt he had as a brother had been pinned to a tree by a spell the priestess he loved had made, Kikyo or what-so-ever was her name. Sesshomaru wasn't truly surprised: he had always been weak.

In that fight he also discovered that the Tenseiga, the sword his dead father had passed on to him, couldn't cut. How foolish! Why had he given it to him then?

Touran's soldiers had vanished as quickly as the ninjas they were. She had disappeared as quickly as those under her lead. Why hadn't he killed her in her retreat.

The last time he saw her was when the tribe tried to revive their Master. For that they had kidnapped InuYasha's human friends and some others from the village. They planned to take out their souls, which in addition to the Shikon shards would complete the spell.

That way the Great Master would come back.

Yet his father wasn't alive to kill him. Oh, whatever, he would do it himself.

Touran herself showed defying him to duel her master in the castle. He actually liked the challenge, and Touran's 'majestic' appearance had dazzled him… oh, enough of that! He went, but there was a strong demon barrier he couldn't break. With shocked eyes he saw how the wretch of InuYasha broke through it with Tessaiga, the sword he had always searched for. But how? He was only a half demon, the lowest of the low!No human nor demon!

But there wasn't time for that: the Master had sucked up Touran's siblings' souls, and had come back to his old body

And he had been hit.

He, the Great Seshomaru, had been hit by the Master. His demon blood was about to take control of him, in order to rip into tiny pieces that living corp, when he felt the Tenseiga pulse. He followed the sword's command and swung it across the Master, who lost all the souls he had sucked before, which returned to their old bodies. As Touran wasn't in the conditions to fight against him, he left. Why hadn't he killed her then?

He hadn't heard of her, until Sesshomaru knew she actually thanked him for giving her brothers' souls back. And he thought their personalities were similar… how foolish. He thanked nobody.

But he kept thinking in the panther demoness, her light blue hair; her intelligent, wide forehead; her ability to fight, her cold and distant eyes, just like his… enough! Why was he thinking all of that?

Still, he couldn't help but smile

Was he going to feel her cold presence ever again?

A/N: Hope you like it! I look forward on making a longer story about these two once I finish my masterpiece (for any extra info. go to my profile :) ) ANYWAY send REVIEWS, REVIEWS and more REVIEWS :) I hope to translate all of my stories (if my head allows me) once they're finished.


End file.
